Benedetta Passione
by Barbara Ceni
Summary: E se fosse uma ilusão toda esta bemdita paixão que por um instante pegou Lílian Evans?


**E se fosse per nostalgia**

_E se fosse para nostalgia  
_

**Tutta questa malinconia che mi prende**

_Toda esta melancolia que me prende  
_

**Tutte le sere**

_Todas as noites_

Mais uma vez eu estava naquele dormitório tão conhecido , olhava para o teto como se houvesse algo de interessante ali. Meus pensamentos eram fáceis de serem rastreados , dormitório do sétimo ano , terceira cama a bem em frente da porta . Uma amiga em comum havia me contado . Pois se dependesse de Lílian Evans eu mal saberia o nome dela.

**E se fosse la gelosia**

_E se fosse ciúme _

**Che mi fa vedere cose**_  
O que me deixa vê coisas_

**Che esistono soltanto nella mia mente**_   
Que só existem em minha mente_

**E se fossero emozioni**

_E se fossem emoções _

**Tutte quelle sensazioni di fastidio e di paura che ho_  
_**_Todos esses sentimentos de preocupação e medo que eu tenho_

Uma menina de uns 16 anos se debatia agitada na cama em razão de um sonho , um menino tupetudo estava praticamente engolindo uma loira com formas bem mais definidas que as delas , Lílian podia jurar que tinha muita química naquele cabelo. Acordou em um pulo , o mesmo sonho, alguém alguma vez a dissera que quando se sonha muitas vezes seguidas com uma mesma coisa provavelmente ela irá acontecer , Mas não ela não iria acreditar ela não gosta de adivinhação e crê que medos foram feitos para serem superados , mas será?

---

O dia amanheceu em Hogwarts , como amanhece em qualquer lugar , não sei o que as pessoas cismam com as posições do sol ! ele acorda e dorme , o que tem demais? – Pensei quando era acordado por Sirius.

Desci , dei uma olhada rápida pelo salão , não vi a jubinha ruiva que amava ver logo de manhã e nem ouvi seu gritinho estridente que soava como a mais bela ópera em meu ouvido .

Cedo demais pra pensar nisso !

- Laís Yane Pausini! Você está morta! – Uma ruiva descia correndo a escada , detalhe a ruiva estava só de pijama .

- Só deixa eu desencalhar primeiro? – Gritava a outra em resposta enquanto corria e perai ! o que ela tá fazendo atrás de mim ?

- Tiago ! socorre a Laís! Essa maluca ruiva quer matar a pobre inoscente que só comeu o chocolate que ela guardava pro fim de semana !

Lílian fuzilou a amiga com o olhar , provavelmente ela não queria a minha participação na história. E eu como homenzinho previnido e educado tirei um chocolate do bolso, no caso o que sabia que ela não iria recusar , e entreguei a ela.

Minhas fontes estavam erradas , ahhhh agora são dois que vão matar a Laís! Agora a cena está mais cômica:A Laís correndo na frente só com metade do uniforme , Lílian correndo com o pijama e eu com a cara cheia de chocolate.

Eu já havia ultrapassado a Lílian e estava quase segurando a Lais quando um pigarro se fez presente na sala . Remo o senhor maroto certinho queria mostrar serviço de monitor e pois ordem na bagunça .

---

Santo Potter! O que ele vê de tão legal em me atormentar? E por que eu burra aceitei aquele chocolate estupendo ? Afinal nem era por isso que eu corria atrás da Laís! Ela teve a audácia de dizer que eu não parava de falar o nome dele enquanto dormia! Só falta ler meu diário , se é que já não o fez!

Olha ai! Não consigo nem prestar atenção na aula! Afinal o que está acontecendo comigo?

Pensamentos doces ( tá eu concordo eles são sim!) invadiram a minha mente , eu ouvia o barulinho do vento batendo na parede do castelo e a chuva começando a cair .

**E se fosse una canzone**

_E se fosse uma canção_

**fatta solo per ricordare**_  
Feita só para lembrar _

**Quei momenti in cui sei stato mio eh..**_  
Aqueles momentos nos quais você foi meu eh.. _

**E se fosse un´illusione**_  
E se fosse uma ilusão _

**Tutta questa benedetta passione**_  
Toda essa bendita paixão _

**Che per un istante mi ha portato via_  
_**_Que por um instante me pegou_

**Che mi ha portato via**

_Que me pegou_

-FlashBack-

- Dá pra deixar de ser teimosa? – Perguntou Tiago colocando a mão na cabeça para impedir a chuva , como se fosse adiantar!

- Quem está sendo teimoso aqui é você! Eu já disse que não entro ai nem morta com você! –Disse em frente daquele barzinho muito freqüentado pelos casais de Hogwarts , entrar ali seria suicídeo!

- Já que você prefere ficar na chuva! – Disse ele entrando e me deixando ali sozinha. Mal educado! Não se deve abandonar uma dama assim! E que dia para se esquecer da varinha em ?

- Oi expecto da Lílian! – Disse ele com um sorriso Logo quando entei no bar.

- Oi futuro expecto do Potter! – disse emburrada enquanto me sentava.

- Se eu fosse você – Ele começou mas quando ia terminar a frase o banco diminuiu muito e eu " trompei com o corpo do Potter".

- Tira essa porcaria de feitiço! – falei baixo para só ele ouvir.

- É do bar e não meu! Os bancos diminuem quando duas pessoas com química alta se sentam ! ( N/a : Alguém tá jogando muito The sims aqui !)

- Tiago Potter! – Exclamei nervosa , era incrivelmente irritante ficar perto do pervertido , idiota , infantil e lindo ... do Tiago Potter . Perai ! Lindo ? não , não houve um equívoco! Ele pode ser até bonitinho... Tá eu confesso ele é muito , muito , muito Bonito.

- Esse é meu nome , mas chame como quiser ! – Disse sem se importar muito com meu nervosismo e chamando uma garçonete com um avental em forma de coração. Realmente esse bar sabe ser brega! Mas o que fazer quando ele é o abrigo mais próximo , além da casa dos gritos ? Mas é óbivio que não entraria lá ! Não ... você tirou a conclusão errada! Eu não tô com medo dela , e dai que ela é a casa mais mal assombrada da Grã- Bretanha ? O problema é entrar Lá com o Potter!

- O que vai querer? –Perguntou ele quase encostando no meu ouvido por causa da falta de distância.

- Ah ? que? – perguntei surpresa.

-O que vai querer comer , tomar ? – Perguntou um pouco mais impaciente.

- Ah um suco de abóbora ! – eu falei e quando a moça ia anotar Tiago a impediu e refez meu pedido.

- Ahm , eu acho que vamos querer duas gôndolas – Falou ele fazendo que meu suquinho fosse pra outro plano. Sinceramente o que seria uma Gôndola? Não eram aqueles barcos que transitavam por Veneza?

- O suco de abóbora daqui não é muito bom , sabe eles não peneiram pra tirar o resíduos , já a Gôndola é a melhor bebida daqui ! – Falou ele com as mãos sobre a mesa , e eu estava bem feliz que elas estivessem ali .Dei um sorriso pequeno e ele voltou a atenção para a mesa.

- O que seria exatamente isso ? – Perguntei quando um drinque meio avermelhado surgiu na minha frente dentro de um barquinho.

- Experimente ! – Ele falou quando começou a tomar a Gôndola dele.

-Isso tem álcool! – Exclamei quando cheirei

- Vinho geralmente tem álcool! – Ele respondeu quando soltou o drinque dele.

- E você fala como se isso fosse normal! Desista de qualquer idéia de me ver colocando um pingo dessa bebida na minha boca! Ainda mais com a sua companhia! - Disse distanciando o barquinho da minha frente.

- Lílian isso não vai te deixar bêbada! 1º por que existe uma substância nesse drinque que deixa permanecer o cheiro da bebida , o gosto mas não deixa o álcool ficar , 2º essa dose não seria o suficiente , a não ser que você seja fraca para isso . 3º experimenta , tenho certeza que vai gostar! – Pronto ele me desafiou quando falou que eu era fraca demais! Ora , quero ver! Levei o drinque à boca, e bebi um pouco , senti o gosto do vinho , mas junto também tinha um gosto de sorvete de baunilha , havia também algo como canela , realmente Tiago tinha razão. (N/a : Crianças não façam isso em casa! 1º eu acabei de inventar e nunca provei ... então se você fizer pode explodir na sua cara ... ta não é para tanto ... substituam o vinho por coca-cola ou guaraná ... vaca preta ou vaca amarela ... é bom)

- Então? – Perguntou em expectativa.

- Realmente você tinha razão! – disse quando ele abriu um sorriso imenso

- Eu sempre tenho! – Falou e logo depois dei um tapinha no ombro dele.

Ficamos ali um tempo calados , e uma idéia me surgiu na mente e virei repentinamente , ele percebendo o meu movimento fez o mesmo , me olhando um pouco assustado. "Olha ele é sardentinho! Ah que fofo!"

Lílian Evans! Você está pensando isso do horrendo , ogro , idiota , criança , retardado , gostoso e perfeito do Potter! Meu Merlin! Eu preciso de um psiquiatra ! " A boquinha dele ta rachada por causa do frio!" Isso ta ficando sério! " A barba dele foi feita a pouco tempo!" Reparar na barba já é demais! " Ele ta me olhando preocupado! E vai olhar mais ainda depois que eu fizer o que tenho em mente!" Lílian Evans Pare Já com isso! " Ah impossível!"

Me aproximei e selei meus lábios nos dele. Ele ? ficou sem reação ! Também confesso que não era pra menos! Mas parece que o estado de choque dele passou aliás resolveu cooperar ! Entreabriu os lábios! E logo minha língua era acariciada pela dele ! Merlin eu amo beijar o Potter!

-Fim do flashback feliz-

**E se fosse per nostalgia**

_E se fosse por nostalgia _

**Tutta questa malinconia che mi prende_  
_**_Toda esta melancolia que me prende  
_

**Tutte le sere**

_Todas as noites_

**E se fosse la gelosia**

_E se fosse ciúme_

**Che mi fa vedere cose** _  
O que me deixa vê coisas_

**Che esistono soltanto nella mia mente**_   
Que só existem em minha mente_

Putz já anoiteceu? Caraça! Onde o tempo foi parar! Ou melhor Onde a Evans foi parar? Não a vejo desde a última aula , na qual ela estava toda distraída e olhava com a cara mais abobada na direção do Cohen , devia estar sonhando com o último encontro deles! Eu ainda declaro temporada de caça a ele e tenho certeza que terei o total apoio do almofadinhas , pois se bem sei ele não olhava para a Re como um olhar de amigo.

- Boa noite – disse a Evans entrando ainda com um ar sonhador no salão . Ta estampado na cara dela " Eu estou apaixonada" só falta ser pelo Cohen !

- Boa noite –Respondi carrancudo E ela me abriu um dos seus melhores sorrisos , ah ela não devia fazer isso ! É involuntário corresponder , e logo eu mostrava meu dente siso no sorriso , pelo menos o que havia nascido segundo o Remo faltou juízo pro outro nascer! Sinceramente não sei o que ele falou!

**E se fossero emozioni**

_E se eles fossem emoções _

**Tutte quelle sensazioni di fastidio e di paura che ho**_  
Todos esses sentimentos de preocupação e medo que eu tenho_

Ela subiu correndo pro dormitório rubra . Há algo estranho no reino de Lílian Evans! Ah e eu vou descobrir! E quem eu precisava acabou de aparecer com uma barrinha de chocolate na mão.

-Laíssssssssss! – Exclamei abrindo os braços , como se fosse a abraçar.

- Tiago... – Disse ela desanimada e colocando o resto do chocolate na boca.

-Pode me ajudar? – Perguntei sorrindo .Eu já sabia que a resposta era sim ... ela sempre me ajudou.

-Não! – disse ela simplesmente.

- Eu sei , ahhh você sempre me ajudando! – dei um abraço nela.

- Qual parte do NÃO eu tenho que repetir? – Perguntou se soltando do abraço e cruzando o braço em sinal de braveza .

- Que ? mas eu preciso! – supliquei.

-É mas na hora de correr atrás da sua fonte primária de informações você correu ! pois se bem me lembro ela comeu a outra metade que não havia te passado no seu rosto rosto.

- Por favor! Eu preciso de sua ajuda! – Pedi me ajoelhando .

- Olha o micooooooooooo – cantou em meu ouvido. Depois me levantei fiz uma cara de pidão e finalmente ela aceitou Ah Lílian Evans você não sabe o que lhe aguarda!

**Quando vedo i tuoi pensieri e**

_Quando eu vejo seus pensamentos  
_

**Capisco che da ieri**

_E eu entendo que desde ontem _

**Tu te ne eri già andato via**_  
Você já tinha partido disto_

- Então fica assim , eu pego uma poção polisuco do estoque maroto e você me dá uma mecha do seu cabelo tá bom ?- Perguntei repassando o plano para a Laís.

- Desenha ! a Laís não entendeu! – Disse ela fazendo cara de desintendida e logo depois soltando uma gargalhada.

- Isso não tem graça! Eu tô falando sério! – Disse logo depois me contradizendo e rindo com ela.

- E quando vai fazer isso? – Perguntou ela se tacando na minha cama , estávamos no dormitório . Tomara que ela não durma ai pois pelo que as meninas dizem seria um milagre eu acorda-la!

- Amanhã? – Falei fazendo uma careta , era o dia de Hogsmeade , eu jabia que a Lílian não iria e por isso seria mais fácil conversar com ela , visto que Almofadinhas e Aluado resolveram levar as namoradas a um passeio , e quem são as namoradas? As melhores amigas dela! AH está tudo dando certo!.

- Isso significa nada de Hogsmeade ? – Perguntou ela triste.

- Se quiser a capa! – Disse a confortando .

- Sério? – Seus olhinhos brilhavam , Péssima idéia a minha de oferecer- É lógico que quero!

Não tive como desconversar afinal ela estava me ajudando muito ! espero que minha capa volte inteira! E que ela não me apronte nehuma!

- Tiago ! – Disse ela se lembrando de algo – Não esqueça você amanhã vai ser a Laís ! e a Laís não beija a Lílian na boca! No máximo na bochecha ! – Disse ela piscando pra mim.

**---**

Ah dia Perfeito! Vi meus colegas saindo pelo retrato , por um momento pensei que a ruivinha fosse junto , ela desceu linda , o cabelo num rabo de cavalo comprido , uma blusa roxa de alça , e uma calça jeans . Laís logo me acalmou e falou que esse era o traje de ficar no dormitório, que eu observasse os chinelos ! Pra mim ela poderia ir a um baile assim ... Tá não preciso exagerar mas ela realmente estava linda . Subi até o dormitório onde eu ia preparar a poção como iria passar mais de uma hora lá eu precisei de uma granade parte de cabelo da Laís.

- Eu vou me arrepender ! – Disse ela pegando uma tesoura e uma mecha da frente do cabelo , eu percebi que estava um pouco inclinada , mas antes que eu pudesse falar algo ela cortou.

- Uau! Vou desistir de ser bruxa e virar cabeleleira! Eu fiz uma franjinha linda! – Disse pulando em frente ao espelho do banheiro .

- Laís , depois falamos dos seus dotes! Você não podia ter cortado tanto ai na frente! As pessoas vao perceber! – Falei pegando o cabelo dela , realmente ela havia exagerado , aquilo devia dar para um ano de transformações.

- Shiiii! – ela fez prendendo a nova mecha com uma prisilha -Eu finjo que corto quando estiver lá , é só fazer tudo certinho .

Assenti , olhei a roupa que ela havia me trazido , uma camiseta preta , um pouco justa confesso , nela lia-se " Eu" ai no meio da blusa tinha um coração e quase na ponta da camisa vinha outro " Eu" meu Merlin isso é que é se amar! Ela trouxe uma bermuda também , essa era jeans clara e no bolso tinha um desgastado , me trouxe um All star preto e uma meia de estrelinhas.

- Precisa ser essa meia? – Perguntei olhando pra ela que agora carregava feliz a minha capa.

- Sim só tenho meias nesse estilo , ela poderia desconfiar! – Disse ela simplesmente.

Bebi a poção e Logo existiam duas "Laises" no dormitório , minha amiga me olhou , seria cômico se não fosse trágico .

- Gente do Céu que eu sou uma Baleia! – Ela exclamou colocando as mãos no rosto.

- Não é não! -Falei em sua defesa e logo confirindo o resultado. Estava tudo dando certo.

- Ah e não abuse desse corpinho viu! Eu vou saber se o fizer! – Disse ela me olhando feio. Ora eu nunca faria isso ! principalmente com alguém que se conhece desde os cinco anos!

Eu desci com ela segurando em um rabo de cavalo que havíamos feito , Eu precisava tirá-la dali , e esse foi o melhor jeito , eu abrindo a porta para ela , depois de dar dois puxões doídos nos "meus" cabelos em sinal de que ela já havia passado e que eu podia fechar a porta. Ela foi indo e eu dei uma volta pelo corredor para disfarçar e logo voltei para o salão comunal .

Eu nem acredito! Estou no meio da escada e nada me aconteceu! Ah a escada não virou um escorrega! Beleza , Laís havia me explicado como chegar Lá!

Sobe até o último andar da torre , vira a direita , terceira porta do lado esquerdo. Seria Mais fácil se ela me dissesse pra procurar um desenho da Priscila com quatro meninas na porta , Uma ruiva de olhos verdes que segurava um cartaz de "procura-se vivo prá eu poder matar" e nele bem estava a minha foto , Tinha uma morena que dormia encostada no ombro de outra morena , essa estava olhando para uma loira que desenhava o que eu estou vendo .

Eu ia bater na porta , mas lembrei que _eu_ dormia lá! Mas se ela estivesse se vestindo? Não posso negar que seria interessante! Mas depois ela me mataria! O jeito era entrar de mansinho e sentar na cama da Laís , Ela falou que ia deixar o malão dela em cima da cama.

- Laís! – Exclamou Lílian – Não sabia que iria ficar!

- É ... o Arnesto me cortou a mesada – Falei sem jeito , Laís vivia sofrendo desse mal.

- Ah , Não quer me fazer companhia e estudar? – Ela propôs . Francamente trocar um dia de passeios por estudo não é pra mim! E muito menos para a Laís!

- Ah Lílian! por que você não participa da minha programação! – Falei me deitando ao lado do malão.

- E qual seria? –Ela perguntou desinteressada .

-Não sei , pensei em jogar Truco , em ir ao jardim tomar um pouco de sol! Pois acredita que um primeiranista me chamou de albina! – Esse fato foi verídico , mas como sei que a Lílian não gosta de sol não iria aceitar , isso deixa o caminho livre para as outras idéias... Nada de pensamento pervertido!

- Aff , Laís meus anos de experiência me gritam ,Para não jogar carta com você! – Ela falou se sentando na cama dela e abrindo um livro.

-Que tal então ... ah não sei! – Ela não podia ficar lendo um livro! Meu tempo é restrito!

- Tá bom , só uma partida! – ela deixou o livro de lado e se sentou no chão em cima do tapete esperando que eu sentasse também .

- Por que não a deixamos mais emocionante? – Sugeri e ela levantou uma sobrancelha – É se alguém perder o outro pode perguntar qualquer coisa que é obrigação do outro falar a verdade!

- Tá tudo bem , Mas eu vou pegar o meu baralho! – Disse levantando e indo até a cômoda ao lado.

- Desde quando você tem um ? – Perguntei . Não podia ser, o meu baralho estava programado para eu ganhar pelo menos uma das partidas.

- Desde o ano passado – Disse ela embaralhando e distribuindo as cartas.

Não demorou muito ela havia ganhado , pronto agora eu estava ferrado ! ela vai me perguntar e eu não vou saber responder!

- Por que o Potter fica te procurando todos os dias? – ela perguntou . Ufa , essa eu sei mais do que ninguém!

- Está com ciúme ? – Começei

- Eu faço as perguntas! – Ela ainda conseguiu sair sem se comprometer.

- Por que quer saber da sua vida! – disse simplesmente e pegando o baralho para começar uma nova partída.

- Como? – Ela perguntou confusa.

- Só uma pergunta! – disse dando as cartas dela . Eu realmente não sei fazer camaça! As cartas que eu tinha que mandar para mim foram parar na mão dela! E lá vem outra bomba!

-Você e ele tem alguma relação a mais que isso? – A vi me olhando com os olhinhos brilhantes.

- Lílian! – Reclamei , isso é extremamente ridículo seria como se eu desejasse minha irmã! – É lógico que não! Chega ser nojento só de pensar nisso! – Fiquei tão assustado com a pergunta que nem percebi a expressão de alívio no rosto dela .

Ela embaralhou as cartas e fizemos outra partida , EU NÃO ACREDITO! EU GANHEI! Minha vez ... agora o que perguntar? Isso Tiago boa idéia! Prepare-se Lílian Evans!

- Lembre-se que não vale mentir! – a Adverti e ela acenou positivamente- Essas perguntas todas é por que está com ciúmes do nojento , idiota , criança , retardado do Potter? – usei as palavras dela.

- O que?- Ela me olhou assustada- É lógico que...- Eu a interrompi.

- Não vale mentir! – Disse esboçando um sorriso.

-Não vou mentir! – disse corada de raiva- Laís saiba que se não levasse os acordos tão a sério não lhe responderia! Eu posso até estar um pouco com ciúmes! Mas a resposta certa é que estou confusa! – Depois de dizer isso ela arregalou os olhos e tapou a boca.- Você não vai espalhar isso ouviu Laís!

- Tá eu prometo – Meu Merlin ! meu tempo de solteiro está com os dias contados! Estar confusa quer dizer que eu balancei os sentimentos dela !

Ela embaralhou novamente, e ela ganhou , hora de me apavorar de novo.

- O que o Potter diz de mim ? – Ela me perguntou . Ótimo! As coisas estão ficando fáceis! Mas pelo amor de Merlin ela poderia ao menos me perguntar com meu estado normal!

- Seria mais fácil falar o que ele **não** diz de você ! ele fala o tempo todo em você , sempre me conta logo de manhãzinha os sonhos que teve a noite com você! Francamente ele acha que sou uma vela tamanho família! – Vendo por esse lado a Laís realmente sofre comigo! Acho melhor eu parar.- Fica tentando tramar planos pra pelo menos atrair sua atenção , Tem um estoque inteiro de cartões escritos que nunca conseguiu enviar por que eu aconselhei não entregar , Ele vive falando que cada tapa que ele ganha ele fica mais próximo de você – Tá eu sei essa é maluquice , mas eu tenho minhas teorias- Resumindo ele só não fala de você , como respira por você.

- É um obsecado! Isso sim ! – Falou ela brava. Opss acho que danei o plano...

- Lílian ! Ele não é obsecado! Só está apaixonado! – Eu tenho que me defender oras!

- Laís! Francamente! – Falou ela se levantando , queria fugir da conversa , mas agora que começei duvido eu conseguir parar!

- Se pelo que percebi você ficou balançada com ele!

- Laís posso até estar balançada mas de uma mexida para uma queda é um passo! – Xiii eu não entendi o que ela disse ! Mas vamos lá !

- Você já pensou que pode estar deixando a felicidade dar um tchau eterno pra você?

- Laís é lógico que já! Mas a idéia de que a única coisa que vou deixar é a lista dele mais cheia é bem mais coerente!

- E se você for a última da lista?

- Laís isso acontecer tem a mesma probabilidade que Merlin aparecer aqui e de dar um doce!

- Você é muito cabeça dura!

**E se fosse una canzone**

_E se fosse uma canção  
_

**fatta solo per ricordare**

_Feita só para lembrar  
_

**Quei momenti in cui sei stato mio eh..**

_aqueles momentos nos quais você foi meu eh...  
_

**E se fosse un´illusione**

_E se fosse uma ilusão  
_

**Tutta questa benedetta passione**

_Toda essa bendita paixão  
_

**Che per un istante mi ha portato via**

_Que por um instante me pegou  
_

**Che mi ha portato via**

_Que por um instante me pegou  
_

**E se fosse una canzone**

_E se fosse uma canção  
_

**fatta solo per ricordare**

_Feita só para lembrar  
_

**quei momenti in cui sei stato mio**

_aqueles momentos nos quais você foi meu_

-Laís – começou ela quando ela vinha com essa expressão sempre vinha algo importante!- Ah é duro... você admitir que o melhor dia passado em Hogsmeade foi na presença dele! É duro admitir que ama ver quadribol com chuva , por que os cabelos dele ainda continuam revoltos e a roupa demonstra que o corpo dele é muito melhor do que eu imaginava ! – Ela tá falando de mim? Ela não odeia meus cabelos? E desde quando ela repara nessas coisas tipo corpo? Será que deram algo à ela?- É duro admitir que gosta quando ele me para no corredor com a pior desculpa possível só para conversar comigo! É duro sonhar com ele , e de vez em quando até falar o nome dele como você mesma ouviu!

Então era por causa disso que ela estava correndo atrás da Laís! E parece que ela vai falar mais!Oba tô gostando disso!

**E se fosse un´illusione**

_E se fosse uma ilusão  
_

**tutta questa benedetta passione**

_Toda essa bendita paixão  
_

**Che per un istante mi ha portato via**

_Que por um instante me pegou_

- É mais duro admitir que se ... –ela pareceu pensar melhor antes de dizer- se apaixonou por ele! – Disse ela já começando a chorar! – Mas que ele nunca saiba!

Tarde de mais ele já sabe , eu pensei, agora que ela admitiu estamos a alguns passos do final feliz! Mas perai ... estou me sentindo estranho ... essa roupa está mais apertada na região dos meus braços , estou sentindo meu nariz se afinar ... Merda! Esqueci da poção! Onde fia co banheiro? Eu não posso simplesmente perguntar à ela! E se eu beber isso na frente dela... e se simplesmente deixar passar o efeito? É talvez seja o certo a fazer!

**E se fosse un´illusione**

_E se fosse uma ilusão  
_

**Che per un istante mi ha portato via**

_Que por um instante me pegou  
_

**E se fosse un´illusione**_  
E se fosse uma ilusão _

**tutta questa benedetta passione**_  
Toda essa bendita paixão  
_

**Che per un istante mi ha portato**

_Que por um instante me pegou_

-Tiago ? –Ela me olhou assustada Merdaa por que a miopia da Laís é mais baixa que a minha? Eu não tô enxergando nada com os 6 graus do óculos dela! – Seu ... – ela estava vermelha de raiva ... estou morto!

- Lílian ... me desculpe .. eu precisava... – ela me interrompeu gritando a plenos pulmões.

-VOCÊ PRECISA É TOMAR VERGONHA NA CARA! E NÃO VEM COM ESSA PIADINHA IDIOTA QUE NÃO SABE ONDE VENDE, OU ENTÃO AQUELA DE QUE SÓ NÃO ARRANJOU ALGUÉM PRA TOMAR JUNTO!

Eu acho usar o plano B e correr daqui! Tarde demais! Ela está entre mim e a porta! "Tiago não pense em beijo! Isso iria arruinar tudo" , mais do que já está? "controle seus impulsos !"

- Você está indo cedo demais! – Falou ela seguindo pra cama mais organizada , provavelmente a dela.- Quero explicações!

- E precisa? – perguntei como se aquilo fosse óbivio demais.

- Se não precisase não pedia! – respondeu ela secamnete.

- Eu só precisava verificar algumas suspeitas! – disse evitando os olhos dela.

- Tenho certeza que já obteve mais do que precisava! – Ela respondeu secamente.

- Mais do que pretendia , mas pelo visto não me servirão! – Disse me levantando e indo em direção da porta , ela parecia pensar no que eu havia lhe dito . eu já estava metros da porta quando ela me chamou.

- Pronto , agora já conseguiu o que queria , pode parar de me perseguir e ir para a proxima! – disse ela abraçando a almofada e sentada bem no começo da cama.

- Não consegui. – disse simplesmente e continuei o meu caminho , havia acabado , ponto final , vou fazer o que? Meus planos sempre funcionavam! Mas algo nesse saiu errado.

O que aconteceu foi muito rápido, em um minuto estava andando e no outro eu estava me equilibrando para não cair , ela simplesmente pulou em cima de mim , na verdade se tacou! O peso dela estava todo em meu pescoço , e impedindo que ela caísse a abraçei pela cintura , realmente isso está confuso!

- Seria uma tola se deixasse você ir! – falou saindo do abraço e me olhando. Eu vou ter um enfarto! Meu Merlin S.O.S palavras! Elas sumiram daqui! E se der pra achar as atitudes eu também agradeceria! Mas pelo jeito ela percebeu minha angustia e sorriu! Isso santo S.O.S! atitudes pelo menos voltaram! A beijei, ela retribuiu de forma apaixonada, eu mato o Almofadinhas se me acordar desse sonho agora! Juro que mato!

-Acho que falta uma declaração aqui! – Eu disse depois do beijo.

-Não precisa , só o que fez hoje já me basta! – disse ela piscando – Mas como sou uma moça de respeito e não admito homem no meu quarto antes do casamento! – Disse ela brincando e me indicando a porta.

- Não tem problema. – Disse abrindo um frasquinho de poção e bebendo .

- E nem beijaria a Laís! – Disse ela rindo – E garanto que ela também não beijaria a Lílian!

-Bom pelo menos não irei escorregar até o salão comunal! – Disse saindo.

- Que tal , daqui uma hora hogsmeade? – Ela perguntou eu ia rebater por causa da condução mas ela logo falou – Não precisa mentir Tiago , eu sei como vocês arranjam cervejas "fora de época"

-Combinado! – Disse saindo feliz dali , eu não acredito! Meus dias de tapas , xingamentos e sofrimento acabaram! E melhor minhas horas de pseudo-Laís Também! Agora hora de ir a Hogsmeade! Ah você não pretende ficar de vela , Pretende?

---

N/a Eu amei escrever essa fic! Talvez ela tenha ficado confusa ou então um pouco mais " insinuante" que as outras... o que uma mente insana não causa nas férias! Bom essa música é da Amada idolatrada , salve, salve Laura Pausini! Hum e quem sabe exista uma continuação? ( aquelas que coloca a próxima faixa do cd ¬¬') Bom é isso

Ah ela tem capa eu achei bem bonitinha...

Bom é isso

Até a proxima!


End file.
